


The Girl In The Yellow Dress

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Colours of You [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, One Shot, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: There were things about that were etched in peoples mind about that day.
Series: The Colours of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Girl In The Yellow Dress

It was raining. That's the first thing everyone in the town in the middle of nowhere remembers about that day; the never-ending rain and dark clouds in the sky.

The next was it was ten forty am when Alex Alans opened fire in his history class killing his teacher, twelve other students than himself. Many would wonder why he picked that time on that day, but never find out.

Alex was a quiet boy, a sweet boy, the type no one thought was capable of doing something so terrible. He had one friend, a girl named Madelyn who he followed around like a puppy.

There were rumours she helped Alex plan it, but there was no proof. The fact she ran off four months later, a few days after her sixteenth birthday was proof enough for many that she were guilty in some way.

Mrs Spencer saw her that morning in the street spinning around in the rain; wearing a yellow dress. Her behaviour was odd. There had always been something different about the fifteen-year-old, but that day it stood out more than ever. 

The older woman had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't get her to stand still. Madelyn kept on spinning, the rain drenching her.

They say when she found out about her teacher and classmates, she was unfazed, but when was told about Alex; she cried. The only funeral she went to was his, wearing her yellow dress.


End file.
